


Set fire to the apartment!

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [19]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is their henchman, Bofur and Nori are chemistry majors, M/M, Sauron is a pyromaniac, college/ uni AU, fire fighter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron, Nori, Bofur and Bilbo. Four chaotic studnets in one apaprment. Galadriel and Gandalf are more than just a little pissed by them. Especially after their last experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set fire to the apartment!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, computer malfunctions again.   
> I'm pissed, but i will get a new one soon.

19\. hot disgruntled fire fighter and rambunctious college student au ([XX](http://ceciliatallis.co.vu/post/108505920519/okay-but-instead-of-coffeeshop-aus-angry))

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo should have known better. But hell, if you are living with two chemistry majors and one passionate pyro technician, you do dump things. Just for the record, it was all Sauron’s fault! Bilbo had nothing to do with it. Or at least he later claimed to. Nori and Bofur, the two second year chemistry major had been the ones to get the chemicals. Sauron was the one who lit them. And Bilbo was the one filming it all.

   “We are in such deep trouble!” Nori giggled as he ran together with his flat mates down the stairs while the firealarm blared through the house. The other students, mainly chemistry and physics people, looked annoyed. It wasn’t like it was snowing as if December wanted to repay them on not having snow for the last few weeks. Or that the temperature was a wet-slightly-below-zero with a strong wind howling between the large buildings.

   “The firefighter are already here.” Bilbo ducked under a large students arms, who shouted at no one in particular that he was in the middle of a livestream!

   “Jup. The Erebor Voluntary.” Sauron observed, twirling his long hair around one finger. He was the tallest of the four of them.

   “I wonder if that hot one is here again.” Bofur craned his neck to look over the mass of student heads.

   “Shut up!” Bilbo hissed. He had a crush on one of the Erebor Voluntary fire fighters. His friends even contemplated to get him the new 2016 Calendar of the Erebor Voluntary – the hot one where the fire fighters were barely dressed of course.

   “Jup there he is.” Sauron leaned forward and Bofur hung over his shoulder. “He looks pissed. Shit!” Suddenly both ducked down.

   “What?”

   “Galadriel looks for us.” Galadriel and Gandalf, the two who ran the three apartment blocks for students here, were not terrifying (like Saurman who owned their old apartment block), but still had an authority worth respecting.

   “I don’t really think we can hide from her.” Bilbo said with a sigh, when the woman’s eyes landed on the two red-headed men. She walked over to them, the mass of studnets parting before her. With a sigh the four walked towards her, the eyes of the other students on them.

   “Why am I not surprised.” Galadriel sighed. “Come with me. You have a huge problem.”

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

The four were sat down in Gandalf’s office. The hot fire fighter stood behind the old man while Galadriel worked things out with the Chemical Removal Team that had come specially.

   “I have to say I am not entirely surprised to see you behind this mess.” Gandalf sighed. “But I trust that Sauron’s parents will pay for the damage.” Sauron nodded. That’s what his parents always did, no matter what. As long as he didn’t blow up their mansion.

   “I have to say you nearly killed yourself and everyone else in the building.” The fire fighter said with a deep resonating voice. “The chemicals you used could have easily transformed into mustard gas instead of the explosion. Luckily the temperature was too high for that to happen. You narrowly escaped as painful death.”

   “What Mr Durin is trying to tell you is that you survived thanks to sheer dump luck.” Gandalf brushed one hand over his long beard. “I will not let you do anymore of these dump experiments. I trust that soon you will fill rabbits with napalm and throw them around.”

   “Don’t give them ideas!” Mr Durin hissed and frowned majestically.

   “We are sorry Gandalf. It’s been just a very stupid thing to do.” Bilbo eventually said after Mr Durin’s words had left everyone silent. “It was an immature thing to do.”

   “Why am I not surprised that you apologize Bilbo?” Gandalf said. The curly haired smiled a little strained.

   “I don’t know?” He tried but Gandalf frowned.

   “Sauron, Bofur and Nori: You will rid the parking lot of snow for this season. We will equip you with what you need. Bilbo, Mr Durin has been so kind to offer one of you a place to work in their office. You will work there whenever you don’t have class!” Bilbo bowed his head, ignoring the angry shouts of his friends.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Ori, the other guy working in the office was a student too. His older brother Dori was a one of he fire fighters.

   “I heard what you did.” The shy man said and grinned suddenly. “I bet it was amazing to watch.”

   “I actually have a video…” Bilbo pulled out his phone and showed Ori the video.

   “You are supposed to work!” Thorin Durin stood in the office door and glared the two of them down.

   “Sorry!” Ori hurried to get back to his workplace and Bilbo ducked his head and felt Mr Durin’s eyes on him. Peeking up he saw that the man continued to watch him. He then abruptly left and let the door fall shut.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Bilbo saw Thorin regularly and tried not to watch him too closely. The man was damn sex on legs. Nothing about him wasn’t appealing to Bilbo, apart from maybe his bad temper sometimes. When Bilbo’s last day at work slowly drew to close, he and Ori exchanged phone numbers.

Bilbo bade his goodbyes to Dori, Oin and Dwalin, the three voluntary that never seemed to leave and he headed towards the exit, past the showers, when he heard someone call out his name. Thorin stood in the door way to his personal office and loomed a little over him, the light dimmed in the small room behind him.

   “Thorin.” He said slowly. “Is there anything you need?”

   “Just a word with you Bilbo.” Thorin stepped aside and let the other inside.

   “What’s the matter?” Bilbo felt Thorin’s presence behind him.

   “I wanted to ask you if you…if you’d like to go out with me.” Freezing, the curly haired tried to process the just heard.

   “You what? Why?” Thorin walked slowly past him and stiffened a little.

   “I’m sorry, apparently I read you wrong.” Thorin said.

   “Nonono! You didn’t, I want to go out with you but I don’t understand why you would want to go out with me.” Thorin turned.

   “Because I find you attractive and your presence here has clamed my mood over the last few weeks and I think I might have a crush on you.” Bilbo blinked. Did you a grown ass man tell him he had a crush on him?

   “Well…If that’s like this I’d very much like to go on a date with you. As long as my friends don’t ruin it with setting our apartment block on fire.” Thorin laughed, for the first time. And Bilbo loved it.

 

* * *

 

 

For more stuff [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202015)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!   
> Have a lovely 19th of December!


End file.
